yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Williams
'First Name' Andrea 'Last Name' Williams 'IMVU Name' Diversity 'Nicknames' Andy , Miss Williams 'Alias' Volupture 'Age' December 2nd, 23 y.o. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'8 'Weight' 156 lbs. 'Blood type' B- 'Behaviour/Personality' By day, Andrea is a sweet reserved girl. She's kind of nerdy and softspoken, and awkward around others. She is very professional though and it takes no time for others to realize that Andrea is quite intelligent. She's an academic over-achiever who has an odd love for her job of learning about people. But she works with the dead, perhaps the strangest thing about her. Andrea isn't sure how to act out in public and rarely wears anything that's not a long sleeve or too big for her body. Some people say that she was in an abusive relationship and it's the reason that she doesn't like to go out often. But she tries sometimes with her colleagues to go out, though she's often hard to open up. Andrea appears quite naive to the ways of the world outside of her morgue. By night however, she's a completely different woman. Short hair, bright tips, gold jewelry and curves revealed. Her thick body in display she often works as something of a lascivious criminal working to clean up the streets of dead bodies to keep the KPD's noses out of the underground business. She also frames murders on others when paid well enough. If someone encountered her while she's going under the name Volupture, they'd find the perfect seductive anti-hero and complete opposite of day-time Andrea, a woman who will do what and how she pleases, and isn't afraid of a tussle just to stir up a little trouble. Apperance { Pictures to come, I promsie lol.} Andrea by day dressed in conservative clothes and often the only thing tight on her body is her fitting pants or jeans. She doesn't wear skinny high heels or anything really fancy. The only jewelry she often is seen in is a set of jewelry with silver bases and pink tourmaline gems. She's very reserved and it shows, with her long black hair natural and often tied up or let down. Because of her African-American ancestry, her hair is not as free-flowing as a white woman's, so she often just pushes it back and lets it sit back in a slightly blown aside, but elegant look. By night however her clothes change. She often is seen wearing what looks almost like PVC but is instead a custom-made material that leaves no residues or fibers behind. It's skintight and often pitch black with gold accessories all over. Her real hair is revealed as very short with gold-blonde tips, and her lipstick gives a bit more of a liquid shine. Volupture, as she calls herself here, loves the finer things. Jewelry, seduction, death. And it shows. It is when she reveals herself in more alluring clothes like these that one could see that Andrea has a rather curvy body. She has thick thighs that pool up into smooth round hips, and pull into a tight, athletic waist. Her arms display a bit of lean, trained muscle tone just like her calves and abdomen as well. Andrea overall has dark smooth cocoa skin, with no blemishes or major marks. She has long dark lashes and angular cheekbones with a small chin and a feminine nose with a rounded point. She has moderate, groomed brows that come to fine points at their end and seem to arch just enough to accentuate her darker emotions when they are displayed across her features. As well, Andrea has pale hazel eyes which almost glow from her dark complexion in a haunting sense of beauty. 'Clan & Rank' Freelance 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Mortuary Scientist, "Cleaner", and Homicide Architect 'Fighting Style' Aikido, Kickboxing, Capoeria, Wing Chun 'Weapon of Choice' Her bare hands if she can help it. But if not, Andrea does love to use dual karambit knives in a reverse-hold. 'Abilities' ''Physical Trait Adaptation''- '' Andrea's chi can only be used on herself, not others. But with her chi she can alter her own physical traits at any given time. As she does this, she can only currently enhance one trait at a given time. Meaning to change or "trait shift", she has to surrender her currently enhanced trait to gain another. Below are the traits she can enhance via chi use. '~ Strength ~ Her strength. '~ Endurance ~ '''Her durability in reference to pain tolerance and ability to take wounds. '~ Speed ~ 'How fast she moves and reacts. '~ Agility / Flexibility ~ 'How agile, flexible, and acrobatic she is. '~ Recovery State ~ 'How fast she can heal her own wounds and recover from certain effects. If she uses her chi to enhance her recovery, Andrea becomes vulnerable to attacks. During recovery, she cannot fight. Allies/Enemies + Amai Yoake - Heroes For Hire 'Background -Will write soon, I promise <3- 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC